


Ring Ting Tingling, Too

by roxashasboxers



Category: Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden
Genre: Bondage, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Christmas cliches, Christmas traditions, Dom!Yamato | Tenzou, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Ribbons, Rimming, Scarf Kink, Scarves, Sledding, Snowball Fight, Snuggling, Texture kink?, Waxplay, Winter, sub!Kakashi, vague mentions of ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: Tenzou forces a moping Kakashi to get involved in some holiday fun.Featuring the hellish mishmash of traditions that is the modern American Christmas and sex so goddamn festive you’d be shocked that nobody gets a candy cane shoved up their ass. :)This is my Christmas gift to the Kakayama fandom! <3<3<3
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 42
Kudos: 51





	Ring Ting Tingling, Too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at 1AM because I love you guys. <3 
> 
> This story exists in the canon universe, but outside of the canon timeline, so kind of like the movies but without the experimental hairstyles? It’s just sex hair here! Also, it takes place in mid-November. Because Tenzou is one of THOSE people.
> 
> This is somewhat related to my Kakayama series, Keep Me In Your Skin, but I’m posting it separately because the timeline just doesn’t work together. Don’t worry if you haven’t been following that; This can stand alone. The only thing you need to know is that Tenzou and Kakashi are dating, and Sakura is currently the only one who knows.
> 
> Anyway, I just really wanted Tenzou seductively singing Christmas carols to Kakashi, okay? Also, I know like, canonically, all the Ninken are male, but that’s dumb. So Urushi, Shiba, and Ūhei are girls. Implied Kiba/Shino, Hinata/Naruto, Ino/Sakura, and Neji/Tenten, but all can be read as platonic affection or teenage awkwardness.
> 
> Warnings: unsafe wax play, minor sled accidents, bondage, accidental choking (very brief), vague mentions of Kakashi’s PTSD, uh, non-consensual snowball fights?? This is a Christmas story, y’all!

Kakashi stands in front of the large window in Tenzou’s apartment, watching as snow steadily covers the world outside. It fills him with a strange feeling, something faint and frightened, reminds him of quiet bodies and last breaths and still hands. Snowflakes on eyelashes.

He blinks back into the moment when a warm body slides up behind him. Tenzou reaches around with both arms, stroking his strong fingers across Kakashi’s belly. He hums against the back of Kakashi’s neck. “It’s not evil, you know.”

Kakashi nods, deeply distracted. Tenzou pauses a moment and then leans over Kakashi’s shoulder, his warm lips brushing against the other man’s ear.

“Come on, it’s lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you.” He sings softly in a low, husky baritone.

Kakashi shivers with the touch of breath against the shell of his ear. “I think you skipped a line.”

Tenzou grins behind him, squeezing Kakashi’s waist. “Not the important one. Are you going to join me or not?”

Kakashi turns his head to frown grumpily up at Tenzou and the brunette pulls away to don a cardinal red scarf.

“The dogs would love it.” Tenzou tries when he sees his lover’s annoyed expression. Kakashi pauses at that, immediately feeling guilty.

Kakashi hates the snow as much as the next shinobi, and as a jounin he’s been sent out on more than his fair share of deadly winter time missions, but Tenzou is right: the dogs _would love it._

Kami, when’s the last time he and the pack just played together? They run and train together frequently, but that’s not the same. That’s not _fun._ When’s the last time the pack just had _fun?_

It’s definitely been a while, and he knows they would be happy to see Tenzou, too.

When he looks up, Tenzou is offering him his own burgundy scarf with a smile. Kakashi rolls his eyes and snatches it with a grumble that leaves Tenzou laughing.

“There’s no sleigh.” Kakashi isn’t really particularly upset about this, but he feels he should point it out because Tenzou had as good as promised him a sleigh ride. Instead, there’s just a whole lot of snow and a whole lot of people and a handful of makeshift sleds split between them as the Village kids try and find ever steeper hills to race down.

“I’ll make you one later.” Tenzou says, rolling his eyes, and drags Kakashi by the elbow down the hill they’ve crested and towards the small crowd of teenagers playing in the snow below.

As they approach, all eight dogs in tow, everything stops. Kakashi frowns, feeling a bit awkward, but before he can even glare at Tenzou, the group of chunin all start cheering and running towards them with an almost alarming amount of enthusiasm. Kakashi takes an instinctive step back and bumps into Tenzou’s chest. This doesn’t look good.

Bull catches on first, probably because he’s accustomed to heavy lifting and similar jobs, and he’s especially pleased to have his skills acknowledged unexpectedly. So it doesn’t take much coaxing for him to agree to pull a sled, and within minutes he’s running alongside Akamaru, dragging Naruto and a furiously blushing Hinata around.

Sai is sitting on a nearby rooftop, steadily painting the scene below him. Pakkun hops up to sit beside him, not the least bit interested in becoming a sled dog for the day. Sai nods at the pug in acknowledgement and continues focusing on his art.

Kakashi watches with a quiet smile as the rest of his dogs split up to play with the teenagers, Shiba running enthusiastically after the stick Neji throws for her and Tenten using another to play tug of war with Urushi. Akino and Uhei sit beside Udon and Moegi respectively, happily accepting pets and cuddles. Guruko plops himself nearby and Konohamaru tries to engage the lazy dog, but to no avail. Kakashi laughs, pointing it out to Tenzou, who grins widely. Getting Guruko to play is a difficult task; one might have more luck with a rock.

Bisuke trots over to where Sakura and Ino are lugging a sled up another hill. The moment they prepare to take off, he climbs up on the front, receiving an irritated glare from Sakura. Ino laughs, unaware of the small dog’s rather bratty attitude, “Well, it’s not like he can pull us! He’s so tiny!”

Sakura rolls her eyes and pushes them off with significantly more force than necessary, sending the little dog tumbling into Ino’s lap with small satisfaction. Ino giggles the whole way down as a result.

“Alright! First one to the top wins!” Naruto declares louding, drawing Tenzou’s attention. Bull is hitched up to his and Hinata’s sled, standing alongside Akamaru, who is enthusiastically wagging his tail in challenge.

“As if you’ll make it there at all!” Kiba taunts back. “There’s no way Bull can make it up a hill faster than Akamaru!”

Shino is a silent figure behind him.

“That doesn’t matter, because I will beat you both!” Lee declares, coming up beside them in a pair of old snow shoes. The other racers glance at him incredulously, but Lee pays them no mind, settling into a starting position.

Gai waves his arms wildly from his spot beside Chouji and Shikamaru. “Alright! On your mark, get set, _gooooo!_ ”

The three competitors take off up the hill, sending snow flying up around them. It doesn’t take long for the yelling to start.

“Come on, Akamaru! Don’t let Bull beat you! We gotta win this thing!” Kiba shouts from his place on a second sled as the two Ninken race back up the hill. Shino sits stoically behind Kiba, a thick scarf pulled up to his goggles. Honestly, Kakashi is really just guessing it’s Shino based on how closely he sits to Kiba; he’s covered even more than usual. The Aburame clan isn’t known for being physically affectionate, and Kakashi doubts any of them other than Shino would be comfortable enough around Kiba to hold onto his jacket, regardless of safety.

Akamaru yips excitedly and puts on another burst of speed. Bull hunkers down and does the same, plowing through the shallow snow with his bulk as Naruto and Hinata cheer him on.

“Not if I beat you both!” Lee shouts, somehow keeping pace with both teams.

“You can do it, Lee! The Power of Youth will see you through!” Gai calls up encouragements to his student from the bottom.

Shikamaru and Chouji sit on their bench beside the jounin, drinking cocoa and happily heckling the racers.

“Is that what we’re calling it?” Shikamaru asks dryly.

Chouji shrugs and pops a couple of mini marshmallows into his mouth. “Who do you think will win?”

Shikamaru tilts his head thoughtfully. “Akamaru is built best for the snow, but he’s been running all morning. Bull has the advantage of fresh legs, and he probably has more experience with this kind of weather. I doubt he’s spent much time pulling a sled though. Kiba has more experience working with sled dogs, and he and Akamaru are a lot closer than Naruto and Bull, but Naruto and Hinata weigh a lot less than Shino and Kiba. It’s a tough race to call, but I think if Kiba doesn’t get too competitive and do something stupid, his team will make it to the top first.”

Shikamaru barely finishes making his analysis before Kiba and Naruto both start yelling wildly and the two sleds crash in a shower of snow and splintered wood. Hinata, Shino and both of the dogs manage to jump free from the crash. A moment later, Kiba pops out of the snow. “Ahhh! _Shino!_ Get your _bugs_ off my face!!!”

Shino raises a casual hand to call back his insects from their solid casing around Kiba’s body. “I was only protecting you from the crash.”

“With _bugs??_ ” Kiba sputters as he extracts himself from the wreckage, pawing at his face and shuddering in disgust.

“There were few options available.” Shino offers while wringing his hands, and Kakashi bets anything he’s blushing under that scarf.

“N-naruto? Are you alright?” Hinata asks, extracting the other boy from the mess. Naruto shakes some snow out of his hair and gives her a winning smile.

“It’ll take more than that to hurt me!” He boasts proudly, and accepts her hand as he pulls himself out of the wreckage.

“Whoohoo! I did it! I won!” Lee shouts from the top of the mountain, arms raised victoriously.

Shikamaru and Chouji watch the entire exchange with hanging jaws. Shikamaru closes his first. “Well, like I said. If Kiba didn’t do anything stupid, he would have won.”

Chouji snaps out of his shock next and bursts into laughter while Gai cheers on his pupil with even greater enthusiasm. “You did it! I told you, anything is possible through the Power of Youth!”

Bull ambles his way back down the slope and over to Kakashi. Kakashi kneels in the snow and grabs the mastiff by the scruff to deliver a big kiss to his forehead.

“Good boy! You had him! I saw!” He says, scratching behind Bull’s ears with both hands. Tenzou smiles widely. He’s smitten. There’s no other word for it.

“Captain Yamato!” Naruto shouts, and Tenzou looks up to see the boy waving his arms wildly. He gestures down at the wrecked sleds. “Can we get a hand here?”

Tenzou gives one last pleased look at Kakashi, who is engrossed in petting every inch of Bull’s giant belly, before trekking up the hill himself.

Tenzou is just pulling his hand away from the repaired sled when the first snowball strikes Naruto square in the back. They both look around, and Tenzou grins when he sees Konohamaru making another snowball, having apparently given up on playing with Guruko.

“Konohamaru!” Naruto shouts accusingly just as a second snowball hits his face. He wipes the snow away with a growl, a happy snarl taking over his features. “Oh, you’re gonna get it now!”

“He sure is!” Moegi yells, bodyslamming her teammate into the snow. Naruto throws back his head with a laugh as Konohamaru pushes to his feet, and another ball of snow impacts with his cheek. Tenzou looks to see where that one came from, and sees Sakura and Kakashi standing off to the side inconspicuously. He laughs, and ducks out of the way when Kakashi kicks a chunk of snow at him, using water style to direct it.

“You can’t use jutsu in a snowball fight!” Tenzou protests, brushing off his shoulder.

“All’s fair in love and war!” Kakashi shouts back, creating an icy path on the nearest slope. He grabs Sakura’s hand and they skillfully skate away, laughing.

There is no safe place in a real snowball fight, as Tenzou soon discovers. This isn’t training, or a war game. It’s a battle, completely lawless, with minor jutsus being thrown about wildly and dogs barking with excitement.

Neji and Tenten have him pinned down in a snow bank. He looks up at Sai, who responds by holding up a sketch of everyone’s current positions. Damn. Naruto and Hinata are flanking him, blocking Tenzou’s best chance of escape. He’s not getting out of this on his own, not without getting hit.

A sudden cry erupts up ahead and he peeks over the snow bank to see Gai and Lee pelting Neji and Tenten with numerous snowballs. Tenzou grabs the opportunity. He leaps out of the ditch and runs for cover, barely dodging Naruto and Hinata’s attacks. He slips (quite literally) around the corner of a building and bumps into another body.

“Well.” Kakashi says, tugging him into the small alcove of a closed shop so they stand chest to chest. “Fancy meeting you here.”

His ears and the tops of his cheeks are flushed pink from the cold, hair hanging heavy with damp snow. He’s smiling despite the way the ice must make his scar ache, a bright point of light in the muted, dreary snowscape. Tenzou grins and brushes the snow from his clothes, tipping his head back to shake his hair clean.

Tenzou’s lips pull up as he catches sight of the mistletoe above them and he grins madly back at his lover. “Yeah, how about that?”

The smile doesn’t stay long, because in the next moment Kakashi is shoving him up against the door and smashing a snowball in Tenzou’s face. Tenzou barely manages to sputter out the other man’s name before Kakashi is running off with a wild cheer, high fiving Sakura as she pops out from behind a nearby building. The two run off together, giggling loudly. “A shinobi must see underneath the underneath!”

Tenzou sputters and paws at his face, laughing. He can’t even be mad when he sees Kakashi like that, free and happy and loved. He wipes the last of the snow off with a joyous cackle and moves to follow them back to the main fight.

And then pauses. Tenzou turns back around and looks up at the mistletoe. After a moment of hesitation, he tugs the sprig down and places it in his pocket for later.

Kohohamaru, Udon, and Moegi are the first ones to bow out, though it has less to do with a lack of fighting spirit and more to do with their greater desire to play with the dogs some more. The rest of the snowball fight descends into complete chaos shortly after, with the few vaguely established teams turning on each other at will. Chouji and Shikamaru continue to watch the madness, handing out marshmallows to anyone who passes once they finish their cocoa.

Tenzou watches as Sai carefully closes his sketchbook and sets it aside. He pats Pakkun on the head before standing and carefully gathers a handful of snow from the nearby eaves. He spends a long minute rolling and packing it, and then turns his eye to the other teenagers scattered below. Tenzou nudges Kakashi with his elbow, and the older jounin looks up from where he’s been bothering Guruko for the past few minutes.

They both grin as Sai sets his sights on Naruto and winds back for a throw. The snowball hits its mark with a soft thud, exploding against Naruto’s cheek. He looks around for the culprit, but Sai has already dropped back into his earlier spot with his sketchbook open on his lap. Tenzou and Kakashi snicker quietly to avoid giving the game away.

“N-naruto!” Hinata says, walking over to her crush. She draws the snow from the jinchuriki’s coat and hair with a water jutsu, blushing furiously. “There.”

Naruto beams back at her. “Gee, thanks Hinata! Hey, do you think you could do my pants, too?”

Hinata’s blush deepens even further, but Gai’s booming voice interrupts before she can respond.

“And the winner is…! _Tenten!_ ”

Tenten turns just in time for Gai to lift her arm up into the air. She grins, raising her other arm in a victory pose, playing along. Gai lowers Tenten’s hand and kneels before her to speak in a solemn voice. “Tenten, you’ve managed a successful attack on every person here. Your tactics and skill in projectile combat were unmatched. Even in the dead of winter, you have demonstrated the Will of Fire. To the power of youth!”

Gai finishes his speech with a shout, rising to his feet to envelop Tenten in a bonecrushing hug.

“Gai...sensai…! Can’t...breathe!”

Gai releases his student, openly weeping.

Rock Lee bounds over to grab his teammate in a hug, cheering to her victory as he lifts her off the ground and spins them on one foot. “Yeah! Go Tenten!”

“Ah! _Lee!_ ” She’s about to pound him straight into the ground when he returns her to her own wobbling feet. The snow-covered world spins and Tenten holds her arms out to steady herself just as Neji closes in to do the same.

“Are you alright?” He asks, stepping back again before he can make contact.

Tenten shakes off the dizziness, blushing lightly. “Yeah. It’ll take more than Lee’s congratulations to take me down.”

“Of course.” Neji says with a nod. “And congratulations.”

Tenten nods back and reaches across to rub at her forearm. “Thanks.”

 _“What?_ I bet I’d kick her ass in a one on one fight!” Kiba growls from across the street, glaring at the other team.

Ino snorts from her place draped across Shikamaru and Chouji’s laps. “Kiba, it’s a snowball fight. She literally specializes in projectiles. She’d _cream_ you.”

“She would not! I’d track her before she could get the drop on-” Kiba cuts off abruptly as a snowball smacks against the back of his head. He turns to glare in the direction of its origin to see Tenten juggling a half dozen other snowballs.

“Just name the time and the place, sweetie.” She says with a challenging smirk. Lee whoops behind her.

Kiba’s glare hardens and he turns away with a scowl. Shino reaches up and carefully brushes the snow out of his teammate’s hair, receiving a shy smile in return. “Thanks, buddy.”

Ino smirks and tilts her head back to look up at Sakura, who is sitting on the other side of Shikamaru. “Told him.”

Sakura smiles and leans over Shikamaru to steal a marshmallow from the nearly empty bag propped on Ino’s stomach.

It’s just starting to get dark when Kakashi and Tenzou finally surrender to Mother Nature. They aren’t as resilient as they used to be, after all.

They pull the wet snow from their clothing outside of Tenzou’s apartment and make their way inside to warm up. Kakashi lights a fire and the few christmas candles he finds scattered about with a smile, while Tenzou sets about making some instant cocoa for himself and Christmas tea for Kakashi.

They settle on the couch when the drinks are ready and snuggle close, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other. Tenzou starts humming softly, and then he begins singing, nose tickling against Kakashi’s. “Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy and cozy are we / We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be.”

“Ring-a-ling-a-ding-dong-ding.” Kakashi finishes blandly just so he can see Tenzou roll his eyes fondly before taking a slow sip of his cocoa. There’s whipped cream on his nose when he lowers his mug. Kakashi chuckles and leans in to lick it off, gagging when he makes contact. His nose wrinkles as he pulls away.

Tenzou chuckles, wiping his face off and licking his own fingers. “It’s literally sugar, ‘Kashi.”

“It says cream!” Kakashi complains, taking a long sip of his tea to wash away the taste.

“Here. Let me.” Tenzou teases after Kakashi sets the cup down, pulling the older man into a kiss to chase after the sweetness himself.

The real treat comes next, when they’re stripping each other out of their bulky winter clothes in front of Tenzou’s fireplace, both flushed pink and lit with flickering gold. Kakashi tastes like cinnamon, warm and spicy against the cocoa lingering in Tenzou’s mouth. Their lips are rough and chapped from the cold.

“Nice sweater.” Kakashi says blankly, when he pulls back, plucking at the beige knit Tenzou is wearing. Written in crisp, red lettering is a basic recipe for candied yams.

“Nice... long sleeved regulation shirt.” Tenzou echoes, copying the movement for Kakashi’s plain black top. Kakashi stares back blankly even as a blush covers his face. Tenzou keeps a hold of his shirt to guide Kakashi to the floor, his thick, brown, winter rug soft and warm beneath them.

“You really go all out with the decorations.” Kakashi observes, truly taking in the room for the first time. A fat wreath hangs on the back of the front door and every surface is decorated with candles and seasonal dishware and hand painted nutcrackers. Colored lights line the edges of each wall, criss-crossing across the ceiling. There are five stockings hung across the fireplace, and Kakashi’s heart fills at that. Christmas cards and snowglobes neatly line the mantle above, and Christmas themed pillows nearly bury the couch.

A massive Christmas tree stands adjacent to the fireplace, the star at the top just barely managing to fit in the space. The tree itself is heavy with ornaments of varyinging colors and styles, many of them skillfully crafted from wood and hand painted. Strings of popcorn and twinkling colored lights fill the spaces in between, making the overly abundant tinsel glow.

Underneath the tree are dozens of skillfully wrapped presents - each with giant, gaudy bows - and a bin full of wrapping paper, ribbons, paints, and other assorted crafting materials. The coffee table behind them houses a miniature replica of the village surrounded by a toy train. The village itself is covered with fake snow and inhabited by tiny, handmade replicas of all of their friends.

“I may have gone overkill with the lights this year.” Tenzou admits, blushing.

Kakashi reaches up and plucks his own miniaturized likeness off the table. A carefully carved Pakkun sits happily on his little wooden shoulder. They’re both wearing tiny, matching scarves, and Kakashi isn't entirely sure that’s not some of his real hair glued on top. He holds the figure up to Tenzou’s eye level. “Yeah. It’s the lights I’m talking about.”

Tenzou blushes harder and returns the miniature to its spot next to his own. “I had some downtime. And I made them for everyone. You’re not special.”

“Sure, I’m not. Any of those for me?” Kakashi asks, nodding over at the presents cheekily.

Tenzou rolls his eyes and strokes Kakashi’s arm. “Obviously. But you can’t open them until Christmas. Those are the rules.”

Kakashi rolls his own eyes back and flops against the rug with excessive drama. “It’s the _season_ of giving, Tenzou. Not just one day.”

“You are right about that. Here.” Tenzou answers, pulling the sprig of mistletoe out of his pocket and dangling it above them before leaning down to press his mouth against Kakashi’s. Kakashi bites back a smile and reaches up to tug his mask out of the way before pushing up into the kiss enthusiastically, using one long arm to drag Tenzou down against him. Tenzou grunts as they crash together and rolls to the side to avoid crushing Kakashi. Kakashi follows without hesitation, draping his top half over Tenzou’s. His long legs brush against the lower boughs of the tree, making dozens of nearby ornaments clack and jingle. The mistletoe ends up lost somewhere beneath them.

They kiss and roll, legs and arms tangling together, hair getting mussed. Tenzou tugs at Kakashi’s shirt and the older man assists in its removal, his second mask hanging loose around his neck. Kakashi moves his hands to the edge of Tenzou’s shirt and pauses above him.

Tenzou pulls back from the kiss with a questioning look.

“I thought you said I wasn’t allowed to unwrap any presents until Christmas?” Kakashi teases, long fingers playing at the edge of Tenzou’s pants.

Tenzou smirks up at him playfully. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

Tenzou grabs Kakashi’s wrists and holds them away from his body, rolling to flip them again. Kakashi resists briefly just to feel the brunette’s superior strength, and Tenzou responds by leaning in to nip at the other man’s lip. His breath is warm and sweet against Kakashi’s chin.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be a hypocrite. So how about you sit right here and I’ll do all the unwrapping.”

Tenzou retrieves his scarf from the pile of clothes beside them. “And obviously, if you’re going to be my present, you’ll need a bow.”

Kakashi snickers as Tenzou takes his hands and binds them together with his bright, red scarf. The snicker turns into a guffaw when Tenzou adds an actual bow to the knot. Tenzou grins wildly at his handiwork and drags his hands down Kakashi’s naked chest. Kakashi arches into the touch happily, completely at ease, and it sets Tenzou’s heart ablaze. He leans in for another kiss, tongue pressing in deep, and Kakashi vibrates against him pleasantly.

Tenzou sees to their pants, stripping them away between deep kisses, but keeps his sweater on out of spite. Kakashi watches him with an amused eye, both the tree and the fire casting reflections against the gray. A light sheen of sweat builds up on his skin, and Tenzou pauses to lick a few beads off of his temple.

Kakashi turns up into the touch, pressing his face up against Tenzou’s lips. Tenzou pulls back with a grin and his eyes catch on the miniature Kakashi standing on the table. He smiles warmly, glad to have the real thing again. He’s just about ready to dive back in when he notices the candle beside the village has started dribbling over.

“Would you like to try something new?” Tenzou asks before he really even finishes processing his own thoughts, hands busy petting Kakashi’s trim abdomen.

Kakashi hums and lets his head roll gently against the rug. His voice is soft and low. “What did you have in mind?”

Tenzou bites his lip in hesitation before reaching up to grab the candle off of the coffee table. Tenzou turns it carefully and lets some of the melted wax dribble onto the back of his own hand. Kakashi’s cock takes a noticeable interest.

“Well, one of you is clearly game.” Tenzou jokes.

“Two.” Kakashi corrects, voice heavy with lust. “Do it.”

Tenzou smiles, ever pleased by Kakashi’s eagerness to yield to him. He leans down for another kiss before proceeding, nearly spilling the wax down his own wrist in his distraction.

Tenzou raises the candle up and looks down into Kakashi’s eye. Colored lights gleam back at him, and Kakashi watches his hand closely. Slowly, Tenzou tips the candle, letting a small stream of liquid wax drip down onto Kakashi’s sternum. Kakashi arches up into the heat with a hiss and Tenzou stops pouring to watch it settle on Kakashi’s skin.

Kakashi slowly drops back to the rug with a sigh. “Mmm, yeah.”

“Good?” Tenzou asks, stroking his free fingers around the small, pearly circle.

Kakashi nods, humming.

“Good.” Tenzou says, turning his focus back to the candle. He lifts it again and dribbles a trail down the center of Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi’s abdomen twitches with each new drop. His eye follows the opalescent trail intently, face still but heated. His bottom lip pulls in as Tenzou moves lower, towards more sensitive skin.

Kakashi hisses quietly as the first drop of wax strikes the tender flesh of his groin, rolling down the crease of his thigh until it cools and hardens. Tenzou waits for the wax to still before tipping the candle again, a little further over, just above dark silver hair.

The wax dribbles down, sticking like hot glue in the edges of Kakashi’s pubes, dangerously close to his cock. Kakashi grits his teeth and twists his hands against the scarf binding them, pressing his hips back against the floor in an effort to be still. Tenzou stops pouring and sets the candle down beside the rug.

“Okay?” He asks.

“Touch me.” Kakashi instantly pants back. “Please, Tenzou.”

Tenzou obliges, wrapping one hand around Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi rolls his hips up into the touch, shutting his eyes as he lets his pleasure build. Silently, Tenzou picks the candle back up.

He holds it over Kakashi’s chest and tips it carefully. Kakashi hisses as hot wax strikes his left nipple. Tenzou watches in fascination as it rolls down the curve of Kakashi’s pectoral muscle, slowing to a stop and hardening before it can drip onto the plush rug below.

The firelight glints off of the dried wax, making it shimmer against Kakashi’s alabaster skin. He grins up at Tenzou, lazy and delighted.

“So if I’m your present, what’s mine?” He asks.

A smirk slowly spreads across Tenzou’s face. “Why? Are you afraid you won’t like it?”

Kakashi shakes his head, still smiling. “Oh, I know I’ll like it. I’m just impatient.”

“I’ve noticed.” Tenzou says back with a smirk before leaning down to nip gently at Kakashi’s lips. Kakashi opens up to kiss him back with a smile but Tenzou’s mouth shifts down. He licks the perfect point of Kakashi’s chin, flutters kisses across his jaw and nips his way down the older man’s willfully exposed neck. Kakashi hums as Tenzou continues lower. Tenzou flicks the wax off of Kakashi’s nipples and sucks gently at one and then the other, tongue swirling in wild loops and figures.

His mouth trails lower, into the dips of Kakashi’s abdomen, tracing the lines of his muscles and the occasional scar. He bows his chest low, taking delight in the knowledge that his sweater is almost obnoxiously soft against Kakashi’s skin. Kakashi bites back any sounds of pleasure that would reveal as much, but Tenzou can feel the way his muscles jump underneath. Kakashi’s body has never managed to be as stubborn as his heart.

Tenzou continues his way downwards, sucking at pale skin and war wounds and a slowly yellowing bruise on Kakashi’s right hipbone. He skates his tongue in circles over it, and then moves on. His eyes are watchful as he nears his goal, tracking the way Kakashi’s head turns to the side, the way he shuffles his wrists, the quiet little jumps of his belly.

Tenzou pauses just above Kakashi’s cock and exhales, hot breath forcing drips of pre-come into the world. Kakashi’s legs tremble and Tenzou balances on one arm so he can stroke a soothing hand over his lover’s thigh. Kakashi lifts his head to look down at Tenzou, half desperate and half expectant, and Tenzou takes an absolutely perverse amount of pleasure in winking as he moves away.

“That’s a shitty present, Tenzou!” Kakashi groans, head hitting the floor with a quiet thump.

Tenzou ignores him and continues towards his destination, letting his nose brush gently along the warmth of Kakashi’s inner thighs. He pauses again just over Kakashi’s entrance and exhales. “Oh? Is it? I thought you’d like it.”

“Oh, fuck.” Kakashi curses quietly, melting back into the floor as he realizes what’s to come.

Tenzou bumps his head against Kakashi’s thigh again and whispers into his skin. “On your knees.”

Kakashi rolls without a word, pushing himself up into the appropriate position with his weight on his forearms. Tenzou shuffles behind him, hands groping at Kakashi’s ass.

Kakashi’s back arches in anticipation and Tenzou huffs a laugh, breath hot over smooth skin. He digs his thumbs into Kakashi’s ass and spreads his cheeks apart to reveal an eager, red furl of muscle. Tenzou lowers his tongue into the private space and licks a hard, flat line across the puckered bud. Kakashi’s head instantly drops down onto the cushion of his bound hands. Tenzou snickers, massaging his lover’s pale cheeks.

Tenzou takes a deep breath before diving in again with a few more long strokes of his tongue. He feels Kakashi’s hole twitch, like it wants to drag him inside, and he pokes his tongue downward roughly.

Kakashi moans into the scarf, long fingers flexing against the rug. He presses back eagerly against Tenzou’s face. Tenzou does it again, and again, holding his tongue stiffly to drive deeper, spurred on by Kakashi’s choked off moans.

He pulls back, wiping his mouth uselessly and shuffling his grip on Kakashi’s ass, spreading him wider. He leans in again and breathes, hot and heavy and immediate, eyes up and watching the little tremors that run over Kakashi’s muscular back.

Tenzou licks and nips at whatever he can reach, nose buried in the cleft of Kakashi’s ass. His mouth aches a bit but he pushes through it, eager to wring more sounds out of Kakashi, to make him shake just a little more. Kakashi tips back into him weakly, thighs trembling as he tries to stay on his knees.

Tenzou pauses in his ministrations to grin, and then makes a series of small, rapid strokes with his tongue that make Kakashi’s entire body shudder. He digs his nails into the hard muscle of Kakashi’s ass, forcing his movements to grow faster and faster, to push Kakashi just that much farther.

Kakashi groans, teeth digging into the bow around his wrists. Tenzou smirks against his ass and delivers another hard slurp that makes Kakashi whimper and squirm.

He feels Kakashi’s muscles quivering beneath him, sees the way his shoulders flex and he curls his hands into fists. Sweat changes course with each stuttered breath, dripping down Kakashi’s back as he struggles to hold still.

Tenzou twirls his tongue in tight circles and pushes in like a drill. Kakashi’s head jerks up with a soft moan, knees trembling with the effort it takes to hold him up. Tenzou squeezes his ass, dragging his hands down Kakashi’s slick thighs. He pauses just above Kakashi’s knees and then tickles the hollow with feather light touches.

Kakashi’s legs jerk out and slip out from under him. He hits the rug with a quiet thunk and a surprised rush of air. Tenzou giggles, wiping his chin on his sleeve.

“Owe.” Kakashi says plainly, and then turns to glare over his shoulder. “I’m putting you on the naughty list.”

Tenzou laughs again and pushes Kakashi’s legs apart once more. “Sorry about that.”

“You’re definitely not.” Kakashi grumbles, turning back around to settle his chin on his bound hands.

“Maybe not.” Tenzou shrugs, lifting Kakashi’s legs up and propping his thighs on his shoulders. Kakashi grunts at the backwards stretch but quickly relaxes into it, enjoying the slight strain in his muscles.

“I love how flexible you are.” Tenzou murmurs, hands coming up to hold Kakashi in place and pull him open.

“So you’ve told me.” Kakashi says, hissing when Tenzou’s tongue presses against him again. He curls his thighs around the other man’s head and Tenzou growls against him, licking faster. Kakashi digs his fingers into the rug and tries to push back despite the terrible leverage, smashing his body against Tenzou’s face.

Tenzou abruptly pulls away and Kakashi groans in frustration.

“You know this ends if you suffocate me, right?” Tenzou asks and wipes his mouth on Kakashi’s thigh.

“I refuse to believe you don’t have an appropriate jutsu tucked away.” Kakashi grumbles, and Tenzou laughs again, leaning back to return Kakashi to the rug.

“Roll over.”

Kakashi does as asked, flopping back on the thick rug with his arms stretched loosely over his head. Tenzou crawls up Kakashi’s body and stares down at him hungrily. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

Kakashi blushes and squirms. He doesn’t curl up though, and he even tilts his chin up the slightest bit, shyly showing off. Tenzou growls and lunges at him, teeth tugging Kakashi’s rolled mask up a bit so he can access the other man’s pale neck. Kakashi sighs, arching into Tenzou’s nipping teeth.

“Kami, Kakashi. You have no idea.” Tenzou growls, biting into Kakashi’s neck and sucking at the chunk of flesh he’s holding.

“Show me, then.” Kakashi pants, pushing up into Tenzou’s mouth eagerly.

Tenzou pulls off abruptly, scraping his teeth against Kakashi’s skin. Kakashi hisses, eye opening to look up at his lover. Tenzou stares down at him with heavy heat, whole body moving with each heavy breath he takes.

“Good idea. I guess that’s why they call you a genius.” He jokes, and lowers his mouth to the hollow of Kakashi’s collarbone. Kakashi hums as Tenzou licks his skin, and Tenzou feels a cool foot stroke the back of his calf in response. He sucks at the pale flesh, grinning when he feels Kakashi’s toes curl against him.

Tenzou makes his way downwards once more, pausing for a long moment to tongue at Kakashi’s belly button. The older man squirms in response and Tenzou grins against him.

He gives one final nip to the area and moves on again, growing impatient with himself. Kakashi’s cock is swollen and leaking beneath him, and he slips his tongue against the tip. Kakashi groans deeply, legs twitching with pleasure.

Kakashi tastes like he always does, like skin and sweat and musk and ozone. Tenzou inhales, closing his eyes as he takes Kakashi in. He doesn’t do this nearly enough. Mostly because Kakashi usually beats him to it, but still, there’s something incredible about being so trusted, about having another person yielding to him so completely.

Tenzou reaches up with one hand and smooths it across Kakashi’s quivering belly, feels his strong muscles roll and flex. The skin beneath his hand is hot and slick.

Tenzou swivels his head around, tongue dancing teasingly along sensitive flesh. Kakashi groans above him and Tenzou presses up against his glans, extending the sound.

Tenzou glances up to see the older man’s face is flushed and damp, and he fights back a triumphant grin. He doubles down on his efforts, taking Kakashi deep and sucking just short of painful. Kakashi twitches and shudders beneath him, legs hitching up in tiny little kicks.

Tenzou twists back the other way, making his way back up and then down again, tongue pressed flat against Kakashi’s shaft. He slows his movements significantly, making Kakashi squirm and ache, and then drags his lips back up to suck at the head. He digs his tongue downwards roughly, dragging precut from Kakashi’s slit.

Kakashi kicks out a foot and sends a loose roll of wrapping paper unraveling across the floor. Tenzou instinctively glances towards it and pauses when his eyes catch the rest of the wrapping supplies. Specifically, a glittery, gold ribbon.

Tenzou squeezes Kakashi’s cock briefly and pulls off. “One second. Keep your eyes closed.”

“Damn you.” Kakashi mutters as the cool air strikes his damp flesh.

Tenzou rolls his eyes fondly and leans past Kakashi to pull a candy cane off of the tree. He unwraps the end and prods it at Kakashi’s lips. “Here, suck on this.”

Kakashi frowns in annoyance but opens his mouth and accepts the candy. Tenzou lets go of it and returns to his original mission. He crawls over towards the wrapping supplies and silently unspools some of the ribbon. It’s soft on one side and scratchy with glitter on the other. Tenzou snips off a generous length with the nearby scissors and returns to his place between Kakashi’s legs.

Kakashi hums when he feels Tenzou settle back between his legs. Tenzou smirks. He leans down to kiss the top of Kakashi’s cock, licking and nuzzling daintily. Kakashi’s hips quiver under his hands as he resists the urge to thrust up, and Tenzou lets his tongue flick out once as he draws away.

Kakashi whines in a deliberate show of irritation. “Tenzou…!”

Tenzou shushes him absentmindedly and starts to slowly wrap the thin ribbon up the length of Kakashi’s dick. Kakashi makes a curious sound and shifts as the silky texture brushes against his sensitive skin. “Tenzou?”

“Shhh. Almost done.” Tenzou says softly as he ties a knot Just below Kakashi ‘s flushed head, so the glittered side is now pressed against his skin instead. Tenzou doubles back to wrap the rest of the ribbon back down Kakashi’s length so the two sides alternate against his skin and ties another knot at the end.

“You can open your eyes now.” Tenzou whispers against Kakashi’s tip and gently pulls on one end of the ribbon, sliding it along hot skin.

There’s a sudden, sharp crack as Kakashi bites through the candy cane, followed immediately by the terrifying sound of Kakashi choking. Tenzou quickly snatches the cane away from Kakashi’s mouth. “Shit, are you okay?”

Kakashi casually spits the bitten off piece of candy up at Tenzou’s face. Tenzou sputters as it briefly sticks to his cheek before plopping back down onto Kakashi’s bare chest. Kakashi laughs even as he continues to cough.

Tenzou rolls his eyes and retaliates by jamming the rest of the candy cane back between Kakashi’s lips, cutting off his laughter. “See if I save your life again.”

Kakashi‘s laughter grows in response and he turns his head to the side before he can choke again, spitting the rest of the candy back out onto his own shoulder. He’s actually cackling, eye gleaming, either from that or the ache in his throat. The firelight reflects off the glossy gray surface, accompanied by the colored lights on the tree and the ceiling, and Tenzou finds himself caught up in the illogical beauty of Kakashi. He swoops down and catches those lips in a kiss, regrettably smothering the sound of Kakashi’s amusement. Kakashi continues to chuckle back, probably amused that Tenzou is getting his sweater sticky with candy cane.

Kakashi stretches his neck up to kiss back harder, hips thrusting against the air, seeking out the heat of Tenzou’s body. Tenzou reaches between them and tugs at the ribbon again, letting the different textures stimulate Kakashi. The older jonin mewls at the combined sensations, laughter cutting off into a different kind of pleasure.

“Ah, fuck.” He gasps against Tenzou’s lips. “Shit, that’s…”

“Good?” Tenzou asks, mostly in jest but also with concern.

Kakashi nods and growls as he smashes their mouths back together. Tenzou grins and kisses back just as aggressively, tugging gently at the ribbon again. Kakashi shivers against him. Tenzou can feel the muscles in his arms flex as he thoughtlessly pulls at the scarf, soft little whimpers slipping past pink lips.

Kakashi shivers and shudders and mewls under the onslaught, legs twitching fiercely. His head slowly sinks back towards the floor as he loses himself in the sensations coursing through him, and Tenzou follows, chasing the older man’s tongue. Kakashi dribbles onto the ribbon, achingly hard. Tenzou delights in each little flinch, every soft sound, wishing desperately that he could watch and kiss Kakashi at the same time.

Kakashi abruptly turns his face away at one particular tug, teeth bared with agonized pleasure. “Oh, fuck! Tenzou!”

Tenzou grins and keeps pulling more sounds out of his lover, slowly dragging the ribbon along. “Tenzou! Kami! Fuck!”

Kakashi’s legs twitch and quiver and jolt, knees bending and spreading and hips rocking up. His wrists rub together underneath the scarf, fingers curling and straining and reaching out to grasp at one of the coffee table legs. His words slur and slip together, low growls mixing in as his orgasm approaches. Tenzou licks his lips, finding that his own breath is beginning to fail him, and the ribbon slips around again. “‘Kashi, yeah, come on. Come for me, firefly. Come on.”

Kakashi’s breath speeds up right alongside his own, little cut off curses slipping through his teeth, and then his knees slap against the sides of Tenzou’s chest and clamp down, hips thrusting skyward as he comes in slick, white ribbons of his own, dirtying both himself and Tenzou’s sweater. Tenzou’s eyes take it all in, the gasping and groaning and the way Kakashi’s neck tilts back, the way he goes boneless right after, face graced by a tired little smile. He’ll never get sick of watching Kakashi’s face, not for even a moment.

Kakashi’s breathing slowly evens out and the last of the tremors roll through his body. Tenzou reaches over to grab the scissors and slips them under the ribbon, cutting just below the knot. Kakashi hisses at the sting of cold metal, and again as the ribbon slides against him once more, slowly unspooling. Tenzou carefully eases it away.

Tenzou pauses after he finishes removing the ribbon, and it’s barely a second before he’s throwing his head back with laughter at the mix of cum and gold glitter coating Kakashi’s dick.

Kakashi raises his head slowly, a bit dazed, and looks down at his body. “Goddammit, Tenzou.” He sighs, and that just makes Tenzou laugh even harder.

“You-!” Tenzou cuts off with a laugh and gestures at Kakashi’s body. “I should hang you on the tree!”

Kakashi fights back the smile that pulls at his lips. He tries to force indignity into his voice instead, “What kind of STD did you just give me?”

Tenzou only laughs harder at that, bent double over Kakashi’s legs. Hot tears stream down his face. Every time he thinks he has control, he either looks at Kakashi’s glittery dick or half-hearted scowl and it sets him off all over again. Kakashi kicks him in the chest the third time it happens, and Tenzou flops to the side, still giggling even as he jostles the tree.

“You know,” Tenzou says once he’s finally calmed down some minutes later. He drags himself back over to Kakashi and trails his finger along the edge of the wax on the other man’s belly. “Maybe I’ll skip the gingerbread house this year and just decorate you instead.”

Kakashi’s dick twitches weakly at the suggestion. The glitter casts specks of light across his groin with the movement and Tenzou abruptly sputters out another laugh.

Suddenly Kakashi is moving, shoving Tenzou back and pouncing on him. He holds the scarf binding his wrists over Tenzou’s mouth, muffling his laughter. The reaction honestly just makes Tenzou laugh harder, and he can see the mutual amusement in the tilt of Kakashi’s eyebrow. Kakashi tightens the scarf against Tenzou’s face until he finally quiets down again.

Slowly, Kakashi removes the scarf. He leans in and halts his mouth just above Tenzou’s. He licks his lips, so close that his tongue brushes against Tenzou’s mouth. “One condition.”

Tenzou raises his eyebrows in interest.

“I get to decorate you, too.”

Tenzou grins and Kakashi lets their lips touch. Kakashi’s mouth is sticky and cool with peppermint, and he kisses Tenzou gently, tempered by the afterglow.

He pulls back slowly, and for a moment, he is clear and honest in the firelight. A second later, his hands are free and he’s dumping a container of crafting glitter on Tenzou’s head, laughing like a loon.

“You bastard!”

**Author's Note:**

> _“Welcome to Captain Yamato’s Custom Christmas Trees and Handcrafted Ornaments, how may I help you?”_
> 
> As always, I'm a slut for feedback. So if you're in the Christmas spirit and want to give me a little comment... ;) 
> 
> Happy Holidays and thanks for reading! I will see you all again sometime in January! <3  
> 
> 
> Detailed warnings: 
> 
> Unsafe wax play: Tenzou pours candle wax near Kakashi’s groin (DON’T DO THIS!)
> 
> Minor sled accidents: Naruto and Kiba crash their sleds into each other, but everyone is fine.
> 
> Bondage: Tenzou ties Kakashi’s hands together with his scarf
> 
> Accidental choking (very brief): Kakashi chokes on a candy cane
> 
> Vague mentions of Kakashi’s PTSD: Kakashi has issues with snow and winter


End file.
